The boy hidden in the shadows
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: Have you ever heard of the boy hidden in the shadows?
1. Intro

Every year at Camp Halloween,There is a boy hidden in the shadows.

Every night he comes out and kills everyone one by one- but how do you know he is real  
you might wonder? Well They haven't found him...yet.

He leaves blood trails and hair from his own head- but they never actually saw him...

He is serching for something and he has finally found it.


	2. Chapter 1

~ Yukio`s P.O.V~

Mom,please don't me to that camp" I pleaded as she dragged me to the car.  
Yes, I was going to the most terrifying camp ever- Camp Halloween.  
My best friend Temari has been there before, and actually survived.  
There isn't much over there, actually...not that many people come back.  
"Sweetie,it's just a horror story, it's not real", my mother tried making me feel better with a nasty lie.  
It's not a lie through, the boy really kills you.  
"Do you want me to die?" i complained as we started to drive.  
"Your going to survive" my mother sighed.

~ Skipping the car drive~

I stepped out the car,holding my suitcase,looking around.  
There were five cabins.  
They were far away from each other but a little near, probably a couple footsteps away.  
"You must be yukio" a woman guessed.  
I nodded shyly,"Where's my cabin". She turns her head to cabin 4.  
I open the door and i notice five bunk beds.  
"Hey, i'm yukio and who are you i asked the girl unpacking her things.  
"I'm tenten, sleep on the top bunk, she offered.  
I climbed the ladder and placed my case there.  
Inside it had all sorts of clothing.  
"Is the story about the boy true" i asked her.  
She shook her head amazingly i should believe her.  
"If you think it's real just stay inside at night".  
I nodded in agreement i was going to take her advice.  
"Want to go fishing" she offered.  
I loved fishing, i grabbed a rod as we headed towards the lake.  
We were the only 2 campers fishing on the dock we picked.  
There was boat fishing, we didn;t want to take a boat.  
"What's that?" i muttered while finishing, the boat was rocking.  
Losing balance it tips,i see hair sticking out.  
As the boy climbs on top of the boat and grabbing his knife,  
stabbing the campers on the boat.  
"The boy..." i whispered shakily.  
I dropped my rod and ran towards out cabin,leaving tenten at the camp.

When she finally found me,annoyance was in her eyes,"How did you know it was him?"  
I think you just paranoid-it wasn't even morning!" she complained with disbelief.  
I was in the covers on the top bunk, my suitcase on the floor.  
"He doesn't always have to come out during the day" i muttered.  
She crossed her arms on her chest for a few moments,then pulled me off the top bunk.  
"Where are you taking me?!", i screamed as she grabbed my wrist and brought me outside,passing the lake.  
I saw a group of teenagers playing soccer.  
Oh! I'm good at soccer but i nver actually liked playing the game.  
We sat on the bench, waiting to be called. At the corner of my right eye, i see a strange boy staring at me through the trees.  
"Do you see that?" i pointed to the trees where he still was standing.  
Tenten fallowed my finger to the spot. "No" Maybe she was right, maybe i was all paranoid,when i looked back at the same spot he was gone.  
My spine shook, i felt cold for a few seconds.  
"Tenten and yukio get out here!" the coach called us.  
We bounched off the bench as we entered the field,Itachi, and konan, get back here you did a job job. he added.  
Tenten as she couches in front, ready for them to kick the ball.  
The ball was theirs,why couldn't it be ours?  
I could've took it and hit that boy.  
Yes..he is bothering me, i feel like i'm a taget.  
A boy kicked the ball, slamming it into my face.  
I fell to the ground as 2 girls halped me up.  
"Thanks" I muttered under my breath.  
"Are you okay?" Tenten gasped. I nodded,  
Actually i wasn't fine but thanks for asking, i wanted to say that.  
The boy kicked it,trying to hit me again.  
I kicked it- stealing the ball, i ran passed a few players and kicked through the goal.  
My teammates were clapping. 3-2, There wasn't a tie anymore, I guess they hated ties.  
Everyone hated ties, but i didn't. It makes the came more challenging.

I'm coming for you... A voice spoke to me inside my mind, i kicked the ball, missing the goal  
"You made me miss", i whispered to myself.  
Are you scared?  
Yes! i shrieked as everyone started at me.  
They must think i'm weird, Talking to myself.  
Well...i wasn't someone was talking to me.  
"Yukio... are you okay?,Tenten knew house awkward this was.  
Everyone stared at me until one of my teammates stole the ball.  
"CHEATER!" A kid yelled as he chased her.  
"Yukio reutrn! couch yelled,Itachi get out there!  
I dropped my head as i returned to the bench, i guess i did need to rest awhile.  
I stared at me feet,maybe i was just talking to myself.  
Imagination could be real once in awhile right?

Don't be afraid, I won't get you first...


End file.
